The Perfect Person?
by Entanglement Theory
Summary: What is the perfect guy for a girl? Is it the mysterious but supposedly perfect Sasuke everyone fawns over, or is it the giggling odd-ball sat next to her, Naruto? OC book-worm character's perspective in a AU. Oneshot.


**Title: **The Perfect Person?

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did, I'd be pretty awesome.

**The Perfect Person?**

There was always one thing I noticed in teenage life when I was smack-dap in the middle of it all, and that subject I noticed was the arrangements everyone placed each other in. Personally, I had no idea about them, I never followed them, and I didn't care about them. Heck, you could probably have seen me as the geek with the glasses in the corner hugged into a book at school. Oh, and I did have lenses, I wasn't just following the fashion trend. But what I just said about myself was once of those little arranged groups which you're thrown into, especially at school in you teenage years.

But I wasn't really bothered about this when I first moved in, even if this meant lack of friends because I was the "sin" of socializing according to everyone in society around me. I practically looked at everything as though I was floating on my own little cloud which was a bright neon coloured but I had roughly edged cloud whilst everyone else was fluffy and white.

Although I did indeed believe this, there was a time in my supposedly unique life I questioned the cloud. Specifically why the person one certain person in school appealed to everyone considering he was just a cotton ball of fluff, looking like a cloud like the rest. I can't deny it, even I thought he was a stereotypical guy, even I thought he was pretty good-looking. My biggest question though was: why? He was average actually, considering how unique people can get when it comes to appearance and personality. So why was a full school consisting of over 500 kids drooling over one typical guy?

You don't believe the typical is the correct word, right? I'm over exaggerating to anyone reading this. However I can give you an easy description of the guy: Dark, tall, mysterious looking, pale skinned, arrogant, broad shoulders – I think you get it. The guys you find the books, implanted into your television whether it's a series or a stupid men's deodorant advert, the ones you find everywhere. I mean, everywhere.

In all honesty, as unpleasant as I will sound, I wanted to whack the girls and guys obsessing over this guy over and over again. And now I thoroughly appear like the usual heroine of these books, the bothered girl because of the popularity of the guy who ends up being treated dreadfully but still gets into a relationship of some kind anyways, right? Well, I didn't. Plot-twist right there for you all. Wait, I could still sound stereotypical, depending on the book that is…

I DIGRESS.

Anyway, I certainly did observe him (not a stalker manner like in the dramas I have seen) without ruining my average grades, and without silly thoughts about how I could be the person stood next to him, nothing cliché. Rather I wanted to see what was so appealing about this guy, but then I realised, nothing was appealing. Nothing at all. Zilch. I did however conclude something in my observations: He was the perfect guy. I know I sound completely backwards with my logic, and even I thought that at the time when I was calculating an answer.

This guy was like he had been ripped out of a book, TV show/advert, movie – whatever society throws out to be a perfect person, and that was why he was popular. He wasn't literally perfect in fact, he was so ordinary he was perfect for everyone else who was ordinary. The mucky blond haired guy who was always was sat next to me who eating his mustard and ham sandwich whilst obsessing over some strange language I could never read, giggling at the newest post by his favourite artist was way more interesting as a person for me. Yet, not a single person likes him because they find him creepy…and okay, a little over passionate about his likes sometimes, I sort of agree at times.

However this could go back to the beginning, where this guy was part of the "weirdo group" for teenagers, which apparently I was a part of too just by sitting next to the guy. Not that I minded – he was a fun guy to me. But then again I realised something at this age because of both of these male figures, which probably not many people noticed then and some still haven't now, that the perfect guy, girl, alien and other things which I haven't mentioned, depends you as a person.

For me, the shorty with a sandwich had more "perfect" qualities than the black haired, tall and popular guy across the way with girls swooning at his feet. We're all exclusive in that sense that the normal may entice (and seem exceptional in their eyes) to one and to another the peculiar (which will seem abnormal to others) will attract to us.

Trust me, I've read too many books with similar endings to know what you're thinking. No, I'm not with blond or black head. I'm older now, and still with my books and sat with my glasses in the corner, I just happen to be acquaintances with both of them now instead of just blond boy.

Who knew the two of them would happened to get into the same company I am working in now? Then they recognised me, which lead them to both of them sticking to me like leeches protesting that I'm their friend. Oh yeah, now they're both popular. How book-like, right?

One thing that never changed like the books though is that blond still loves his artist and black head is still formulaic as ever. Neither of them grew up, and this just makes me think how much I don't want to be around them both. Just like old times (before pondering about cloud) the guys in my books are way more likeable than either of them, and way more pleasing when it comes to passing the time. But, I guess…

I guess I don't mind their company.

Just don't tell them that.


End file.
